Green and Gray
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: The field of Cormallen. Please read and review!
1. What Is and What Should Never Be

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne)-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N: This story is the third part of "The Evangeline Series," the first part being found in the story "A Sorta Fairytale" and the second part in "Judgement of the Moon and Stars." Please read and review if you have not already done so. Happy reading!  
  
PART THREE OF THE EVANGELINE SERIES:  
  
Green and Gray  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter One: What Is and What Should Never Be  
  
Geniveve rode for three days with little sleep and food. The sky never lightened, it remained near black as pitch as she made her way to the besieged capital of Gondor. She hoped to catch Dascha before she caught up with the Rohirrim in battle.  
  
On this fourth morning, Geniveve urged Taralom on, pushing him harder and harder. She felt guilty for doing so, but the horse never once hindered. He loved to run and Geniveve sensed that he craved it while kept in his stall at Edoras.  
  
She stopped at the sight of water, wanting to make sure that she and Taralom were properly hydrated. She did not wish to fight and she most certainly did not wish to break her promise to Legolas. Her thoughts bent on him as they traveled. Would he chastise her? Would he lose interest in her?  
  
Without him, she would have nothing here. Dascha, her best friend, made it very clear that she intended on leaving Geniveve to her own devices. She felt quite certain that Geniveve and Legolas would scurry away after the war. But nothing was certain anymore. If Dascha fought, anything could happen. Anything could come to pass.  
  
What if Geniveve lost everything in this very moment? No. She refused to let that happen. She had already lost her home, her family, her life, and her mortality. She would stop this.  
  
As she stopped for water, Geniveve felt the pull of sleep at her body. She could not sleep. She would not sleep. Who knows what is free and about in these fatal days, when evil has darkened the sky and orcs and wicked men hide in the hills and woods. No, she would not stop until she hit the White City.  
  
After she and Taralom drank their fill, Geniveve mounted the horse once again, "Come boy. We're almost there. Yet we are a day behind them. Heaven only knows what has happened in those horrid fields."  
  
Suddenly, horns cried out in the dark morning. The Rohirrim were attacking. She was too late.  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve urged Taralom the hardest she ever had, and he did not disappoint. He ran faster than most thoroughbreds. Geniveve could see the smoke from the trees and the battle cries raging. It was mid afternoon and she approached a dark wood. She watched the battle in the cover of darkness. How was she to find Dascha in that? How was she to survive that battle?  
  
A familiar sound brought her out of her reverie. Another horse came up and nuzzled Taralom out of the trees. Geniveve gasped with shock, "Ireth?"  
  
Ireth's saddle was still on, but there was no rider. Geniveve took him by the reins and tried to calm him, "Shh, Ireth. Where is Dascha?"  
  
Geniveve dismounted from Taralom and led both horses by the reins. She heard a wheezing sound in a mass of leaves. Geniveve bent down and let her eyes focus. Dascha lie there, covered in blood. Three arrows protruded from her left leg and there was pooled blood at her midsection. Geniveve released the reins of the horses and cried in horror. She knelt down and lifted Dascha's head. She was wheezing badly, her face filled with bruises and cuts that had begun to dry. Dascha made a pained grunt, blood coming from her mouth. She was awake and struggling for breath.  
  
Geniveve rested Dascha's head on her lap and held her close, "Dascha! Please! Can you hear me?"  
  
Dascha moved her head an attempted to talk, "I'm sorry."  
  
Geniveve shook her gently, "Tell me what happened. Who did this?"  
  
Dascha spoke slowly and slightly slurred, "Orcs."  
  
"Were they Uruks?"  
  
Dascha shook her head negatively. Geniveve began to cry, "You didn't even make it into battle? Did you?"  
  
Dascha let out a raspy, low moan, "Ambushed."  
  
Geniveve put her hand to Dascha's stomach. Her fingers sank in her friend's blood. She had taken a blade to the stomach, the entire width of her slashed open. Geniveve cried softly. She needed to get help, but it was too dangerous. She may not make it back and Dascha would be left for carrion to those disgusting creatures.  
  
Dascha caught sight of her friend's tears and gave a guttural whisper, "My bowels are still there, no?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Can you hold on a while? I can clean you up here and then take you in, to the healers."  
  
Dascha nodded carefully and Geniveve set to work. She ripped off the sleeves of her riding jacket and did the same to Dascha's. She took her skin of water and washed the wounds at Dascha's stomach, they were deep but they could be worse.  
  
She then worked on Dascha's leg. She broke the tips off of the arrows and then pulled them out. Geniveve grimaced and cried at every pull. When all three were removed, Geniveve cleaned the wounds and tied the sleeves of their jackets tight around them. She held Dascha close.  
  
"Hold on Dascha. Hold on."  
  
~~  
  
As the nightfall came, Geniveve and Dascha decided to chance the journey to the city. Geniveve helped Dascha up and assisted her onto Ireth. Dascha struggled and cried. She was in so much pain. When she finally got up, Geniveve mounted Taralom and she held Ireth's reins to lead him. Dascha slouched over Ireth; she could not sit up.  
  
Geniveve drew her blade and nudged Taralom forward while pulling Ireth along. As they stepped into the fields, Geniveve saw that most of the orcs were overrun and men had regained their stronghold. Geniveve kept her blade drawn and felt more secure about the approach. Suddenly, Geniveve caught sight of the gate to the city and made her way to the door. Geniveve knocked on it frantically and a voice called to her, "Who are you?"  
  
She cleared her throat; "I am Geniveve the Evangeline. My friend was ambushed in the Grey Forrest. Please let us in. She needs attention. We are friends of the Riddermark. We are guests of King Theoden."  
  
The Doorward opened the door and looked at her sadly, "I cannot let you in."  
  
Geniveve felt tears, "Please, she'll bleed to death otherwise."  
  
Geniveve didn't know if that was true, but she did not wish to test it. Suddenly, a small figure called to the Doorward, "I will speak for them both, they are my friends."  
  
Geniveve squinted and saw that the little form dressed in silver and black was none other than Peregrin Took of the Shire. The Doorward relented and opened the gate to let the horses in. Geniveve hopped off Taralom and scooped Pippin in her arms.  
  
"Pippin it is good to see you!"  
  
"And you as well. Merry needs attention, but I cannot get him to the citadel."  
  
Geniveve caught a glimpse of Merry, who looked dazed and disoriented. And cried, "Have we all been spoiled and scathed?  
  
Suddenly, Geniveve felt the presence of another and turned to find Gandalf caressing Merry's forehead and hoisting him over his shoulder. Geniveve felt Gandalf's eyes burn through her, "Surely you did not fight in this battle, giver of riddles?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No. Dascha followed the Rohirrim and I rode to stop her. When I found her in the wood outside the city, she had been ambushed by orcs. I tended to her as best I could. I don't know how we will get her to the Healers."  
  
Gandalf motioned for another guard to take Dascha up to the citadel. Gandalf turned to her and Pippin, "Take the horses to the stables. Pippin, then you shall lead Geniveve to the Houses of Healing."  
  
~~  
  
A/N-Reunions galore, Dascha falls ill, Legolas sees Geniveve. Stay tuned! Please Read and Review! 


	2. Enjoy the Silence

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the Depeche Mode song "Enjoy the Silence"-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N: This story is the third part of "The Evangeline Series," the first part being found in the story "A Sorta Fairytale" and the second part in "Judgement of the Moon and Stars." Please read and review if you have not already done so. Happy reading!  
  
PART THREE OF THE EVANGELINE SERIES:  
  
Green and Gray  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Two: Enjoy the Silence  
  
Pippin stumbled upstairs as he led Geniveve to the infirmary. The Houses of Healing were nothing like the sterile hospitals at home. The dreaded place she spent the last hours of her mortal life. They were warm, if not welcoming; with the exception of the illness and the pain that hung over it.  
  
Gandalf was in the corridor, hurrying from room to room. As Geniveve and Pippin approached, he barely noticed them. Geniveve rushed up to him, "Gandalf; where have they taken Dascha?"  
  
The wizard looked up slowly and met eyes with her, "She is down the hall and to the left, I fear that she is in grave condition, lady."  
  
Geniveve frowned, "But she cannot die. Her heart, bowels and head are still in tact."  
  
Gandalf nodded, "Indeed, but her heart is being attacked by poison. Her blood has been tainted by the orc attack."  
  
She felt hot tears coming down her face, "Poison?"  
  
Gandalf nodded and Geniveve's heart sank fast and she nodded, "I must go to her. Please, excuse me Gandalf."  
  
Geniveve pushed past the wizard, not knowing that Pippin still trailed behind her. She rushed to Dascha's room, finding her friend piled beneath white linen sheets shivering. She had gone pallid and pale and her brow glistened with cold sweat. Geniveve fell down beside her bed and clutched her hands.  
  
~~  
  
"Words like violence,  
  
Break the silence.  
  
Come crashing in,  
  
Into my little world.  
  
Painful to me,  
  
Pierce right through me."  
  
~~  
  
"Dascha?"  
  
Dascha's eyelid's fluttered vigorously at the sound of her name, but never opened completely. Geniveve heard her groan sickly. Tears ran faster down Geniveve's face. Suddenly she felt a pull at her tattered riding coat.  
  
She turned to find Pippin beside her, "Lady Geniveve, I must find Merry. I will send someone to Dascha as soon as possible."  
  
Geniveve nodded vacantly as Pippin left the room. Dascha's eyes opened a bit as she tried to focus in on her friend. Geniveve lowered her head to Dascha's, "Dascha, I'm here. I'm here for you."  
  
Dascha whispered lowly, "I am sorry, Gen."  
  
Geniveve smiled sadly, "Don't apologize, you were only trying to help."  
  
As Dascha drifted back into sleep, an older woman with grayish hair bustled into the room. She shewed Geniveve out of the way and began to apply compresses to her head. Geniveve called to her, "Who are you?"  
  
The woman pulled back Dascha's covers and inspected the wounds at her waist and answered, "I am Ioreth, my lady."  
  
As Geniveve looked over Ioreth's shoulder, she saw black strips on Dascha's midsection. She cried with recognition at the wriggling objects on the unusually pale skin, "Leeches?"  
  
Ioreth nodded, "Aye my lady."  
  
Geniveve slumped back and watched Dascha's oblivious expression. She tapped Ioreth on the shoulder, "Ioreth? I s she going to make it?"  
  
The older woman turned to her with a grim expression, "I don't know, dear. But I must go; there are many others to tend to. You must do the compresses. I shall return shortly with a clean dress for you. You can't traipse about covered in dirt and contaminated blood with all of the sick about."  
  
Ioreth left the rag and bowl at Dascha's bedside. Geniveve continued to touch it to her friend's brow. Dascha was flushed and feverish. Tears continued to crawl down Geniveve's face, they seemed to be ever present and she thought of them as much of an appendage as either her arms or legs.  
  
Dascha blinked her eyes; "I am dying, no? I can feel it this time. I shall die twice."  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "Don't speak this way."  
  
Dascha smiled sadly, "Is true, Gen."  
  
Dascha's breathing became labored and she began to wheeze, "I'm sorry, Gen."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Dascha. Please just hang on, please."  
  
Dascha grabbed Geniveve's hands and squeezed, "I-I can't."  
  
Geniveve took Dascha's face in her hands and nearly yelled, "No Dascha! You stay here! Ioreth will be right back!"  
  
Dascha's eyes teemed with tears and the last breath in her body sprang from her lips. Geniveve watched as her spirit was released into the air. Her head drooped on to Dascha's lifeless form.  
  
A pained sob echoed from Geniveve's throat that seemed to rattle the entire building, "Noooo!"  
  
Geniveve laid in denial. She cradled Dascha and felt the brutal, searing feeling of loss. Before long, Ioreth returned with a group of people. Geniveve heard her in the hall, "In here, my lord. I pray that you have the same outcome as you did with Captain Faramir, Lady Eowyn and the halfling."  
  
As Ioreth entered the room, she stifled a sob. A male voice called from behind, "Lady Geniveve?"  
  
She did not look up, for she already knew who it was, "You're too late Aragorn. She's gone."  
  
He rushed to her side and touched Dascha's face. Aragorn placed a hand to her chest to feel for a heartbeat. There is hope left, her heart still beats but she is fading fast. We must draw the poison out."  
  
Geniveve watched raptly as Ioreth brought Aragorn a bowl. Aragorn pulled two sprigs of leaves apart and immersed his hands in the water. He drenched Dascha's wounds with the salve and repeated the act over and over again for the next hour.  
  
Finally, Dascha's chest moved up and down rhythmically. She was breathing again. Geniveve felt wave of release wash over her and she cried with happiness. Aragorn rose from the bed and walked to Geniveve and whispered to her harshly, "You swore to stay in Edoras with Eowyn. You both tempted fate."  
  
Geniveve felt a strong hand on her shoulder, "She did not break her vow. Dascha followed the Riders without Geniveve's knowledge. Geniveve only rode to stop her friend, yet it was to no avail. As for Eowyn, she too is in the Houses of Healing."  
  
Aragorn nodded and relented, "Indeed, that is true."  
  
He pulled Geniveve to his chest and hugged her tightly, "I am sorry that you have experienced so much today. Dascha will pull through, though it will be a slow recovery."  
  
As he released her, Geniveve nodded and watched him walk away. Gandalf squeezed her shoulder, "Rest child. Try to sleep."  
  
Geniveve stood, nearly emotionless. She thought she was alone, yet she still felt eyes on her. She looked to the door to see Eomer watching her, cautiously, holding a white bundle in his hands.  
  
Geniveve could not speak, her body dare not move. Eomer approached her slowly and reached the bundle out to her, "The healer, Ioreth, told me to give this to you."  
  
She took the bundle from him and recognized it as a sterile, white dress. She nodded and placed it on the chair in the corner of the room. Eomer took her hands in his and Geniveve broke down.  
  
"It's my fault. I should've worked faster to get her to the Healers. She is my friend, I should've braved the battle."  
  
Eomer shook his head; "Telvilya knew what awaited. She rode out to meet it like Eowyn. Yet she did not figure the ambush."  
  
Geniveve looked up at Eomer's face and fell into his chest. Eomer looked surprised by her actions and then did his best to comfort her. He brushed the wild hairs out of her face and whispered, "She will recover like Eowyn, however my uncle, the King-"  
  
Geniveve pulled away from Eomer, realizing now that he was King Eomer, Lord of the Mark.  
  
"I am sorry, my lord, for your loss. I shouldn't have thrown myself at the king in such a manner."  
  
Eomer nodded, "Thank you, but feel free to throw yourself at me."  
  
Geniveve smiled in spite of herself, "Eomer-"  
  
He placed a finger to her lips, "I know. The Elf."  
  
She nodded, "Thank You."  
  
Eomer kissed her cheek and nodded, "I must go now, but I shall see you soon. Take care, Evangeline. I fear that you would've made a fine queen."  
  
Geniveve murmured, "Farewell, Eomer King."  
  
As he left, Geniveve looked upon Dascha's barely breathing form and cried until dawn.  
  
~~  
  
"Words are very unnecessary,  
  
They can only do harm.  
  
Vows are spoken,  
  
To be broken.  
  
Feelings are intense,  
  
Words are trivial."  
  
~~  
  
She did not sleep that night, but she did change into the simple linen dress and washed Dascha's blood off her skin. The riding garb from Rivendell could not be salvaged, but she ripped off the silver clasp to keep as a memento. She washed her hair and let it fall into loose waves.  
  
Geniveve curled up into a chair and waited for Ioreth to come and check up on Dascha. As she drifted off into sleep, she saw Dascha. She stirred awake as she felt a gentle, light touch on her cheek. She heard strange words in her ear; they were spoken in elvish. She blinked in the morning light. As her eyes adjusted, she recognized a familiar form.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf smiled softly as she sat up to meet him. Geniveve's arms flew around him, seeking sanctuary. She pressed her mouth to his ear and apologized profusely, "Forgive me, Legolas. I didn't wish to break our promise. Please don't be angry with me."  
  
Legolas pulled back and cupped her face; "I was saddened by the news, when Aragorn dealt it to me last night. I was upset. But Gandalf told me the circumstances. You acted loyally. You put your life in jeopardy for your friend. It was honorable. That cannot anger me. I am thankful, that you are safe."  
  
Geniveve hung her head, "I didn't help her Legolas, I delayed in taking her to the healers. I could've gotten her here faster."  
  
Geniveve's bottom lip quivered; " I am glad you're here. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "We came to see the Hobbits-and you. The gulls fly outside."  
  
Geniveve looked to the window ruefully. She hated the gulls. Legolas looked away from the birds and back to her, "Sea-longing. I fear my days happy in the woods are over. Merry told me that I should not pass to the Havens. That someone here in Middle-Earth would need me."  
  
Geniveve's heart pounded in her throat, she could delay no more, "I need you."  
  
Legolas felt a smile pull at his lips, "You do?"  
  
She held his gaze and wrapped her arms about his neck, "Legolas, I love you. Very much."  
  
Geniveve waited as he processed the information. Legolas felt his heart exploding and smiled gently at her, "And I love you, Geniveve."  
  
Geniveve felt herself crying, once again. They loved each other. They said it and it was real and true. Geniveve kissed his lips with a passion that she had never felt before. All the sadness in the world could not rob this from her.  
  
~~  
  
Pleasures remain,  
  
So does the pain.  
  
Words are meaningless  
  
And forgettable."  
  
~~  
  
Legolas planted kisses along her chin and neck as Geniveve gave into the feeling. She gave in. Completely. Is this what Ivy spoke of?  
  
They clung to each other for awhile, before Legolas sighed, "we ride again soon. I hate saying goodbye."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Me too."  
  
Legolas weaved his fingers between hers, "'Tis the last goodbye. When I return we will not leave each other's sides. I swear by it."  
  
She kissed him again, her hands moved through his hair. She pulled away in shock as she heard giggles from the door. There, Gimli leaned on his axe and Pippin grinned.  
  
Legolas merely looked to them, "You should learn to knock."  
  
Gimli huffed, "And you should learn to shut doors."  
  
Legolas relented, "Well met, Master Dwarf."  
  
He led Geniveve by the hand and to the door. There he kissed her cheek, "I shall return for you, melamin."  
  
Geniveve wrinkled her brow, "What did you call me?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "Melamin. My love."  
  
Geniveve kissed him again and whispered in sincerity, "Return to me soon, Legolas."  
  
He nodded, "Take care of Dascha. She will need you in every way. Her recovery will be rough."  
  
Geniveve nodded in return and watched him as he walked down the corridor with Gimli, who congratulated Legolas boisterously, "Well done, Laddie" or "What a match! What a story!"  
  
Geniveve sat by Dascha's bedside for the rest of the evening, lost somewhere between worry and euphoria.  
  
~~  
  
"All I ever wanted,  
  
All I ever needed,  
  
Is here in my arms.  
  
Words are very unnecessary,  
  
They can only do harm.  
  
Enjoy the silence."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: This chapter was written to Tori Amos's album, "StangeLittleGirls." The song "Enjoy the Silence" was originally written and recorded by Depeche Mode, but it was Tori's version that made this happen. In the next few chapters-Eowyn and Faramir, Geniveve and Dascha go their separate ways, Frodo and Sam, and more Legolas.  
  
Please read and review! I would really appreciate it! 


	3. A Mad Mission

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne)-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N: This story is the third part of "The Evangeline Series," the first part being found in the story "A Sorta Fairytale" and the second part in "Judgement of the Moon and Stars." Please read and review if you have not already done so. Happy reading!  
  
PART THREE OF THE EVANGELINE SERIES:  
  
Green and Gray  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Three: A Mad Mission  
  
The next day, Geniveve wandered through the halls of the Houses of Healing, glad to be free of the suffocating sadness that filled Dascha's room. She poked her head through the door of the room at the far end of the hall and found a white clad form lying in little light.  
  
"Eowyn?"  
  
The lady of Rohan turned to her friend and smiled, "I heard you were here, Evangeline. I also heard of the sad news. Tell me, how is Telvilya coming along?"  
  
Geniveve fought back tears, "She wakes every few hours, yet she still sleeps a lot."  
  
She sat on Eowyn's bed, "But I am glad to see you. How are you feeling?"  
  
Eowyn sighed, "Saddened. Not to mention docile. The warden, per Aragorn's behest is holding me captive. He said to keep me here ten days! Ten days! My brother rides into battle and my uncle fell in glory. I cannot say that my heart did not seek death."  
  
Geniveve felt her heart drop a bit, knowing that Eowyn's heart had broken. Dascha had gone to battle in search of freedom and victory, yet had found only pain. Dascha was right; she did deserve her own future. She loved adventure, and Geniveve could not begrudge her that; for Geniveve herself had found happiness. When Dascha came to, Geniveve would speak with her and they would have it out. She was Dascha's friend and she loved her.  
  
Geniveve broke from her reverie and looked inquisitively to the shield maiden, "Are you alright? Is there anything I can get for you that you may need?"  
  
Eowyn looked to her damaged left arm and then to Geniveve, "I need to get out of this bed, only my arm needs care."  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "I dare not defy Ioreth or any of the healers. They are quite stern."  
  
Eowyn looked determined, "Then I shall go to the warden tomorrow and state my case."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "I shall visit tomorrow, for now-rest."  
  
She bid farewell to Eowyn and went back to see Dascha. Her friend lay motionless in the small bed with the exception of the steady rise and fall of her chest. Geniveve sat in her chair-her appointed watch post. Her thoughts strayed to Legolas, Frodo, Sam and finally to Chris and Ivy.  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered a bit and she drifted into an uneasy rest. For a moment, she was back in her kitchen drinking tea with Dascha, Ivy and Christopher. The kitchen felt warm and comforting; the very epicenter of her familial home. How she missed that feeling.  
  
Geniveve looked across the table to her brother and Ivy. Ivy wore deep green and black, her hair black and shoulder length. Christopher's eyes were still the same greenish-gray as Geniveve's and they burned into her own. Dascha quietly sipped her tea and wore the navy running suit that she used to wear to the gym.  
  
Geniveve looked to her own clothes and her favorite pajamas with the little stars glared back at her. Geniveve looked up to her friends and smiled, "So, how are things?"  
  
Ivy took Christopher's hand in hers and met eyes with Geniveve, "We, uh, Christopher and I-we're engaged."  
  
Geniveve gasped, "Really?"  
  
Christopher nodded, "Yes, Evie."  
  
She felt tears spring into her eyes, "You guys are getting married and I am gonna miss it."  
  
Ivy smiled and patted her hand; "You'll be there. You'll never leave us."  
  
Dascha grunted, "So how are you here? How are we talking? Is magic, no?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Good call, Dascha. How are we doing this?"  
  
Christopher smiled, "I think Lady Galadriel may have something to do with it."  
  
Geniveve immediately knew this was true. She sipped her tea thoughtfully and looked to them again, "So when's the wedding?"  
  
Christopher smiled to his fiancee, "Not for another year. I want to finish Medical school and Ivy wants to get her Bachelor's Degree."  
  
Geniveve cried tears made equally of joy and pain, "That's great. I love you guys so much. I miss you."  
  
Ivy nodded, "I miss you too, Evie. You and Dascha will both find happiness. I know that you already have."  
  
Geniveve nodded and remembered Legolas, "Will we see you both again?"  
  
Christopher squeezed her hand; "I believe so. I have faith that we will."  
  
Lightening flashed through the window and prompted Geniveve's eyes to open. Her surroundings had changed. She was back in the chair in Minas Tirith. She looked to the bed to find Dascha looking directly back at her.  
  
"Dascha! You're awake!"  
  
She stumbled to her friend's side without grace and kissed her cheek, "I have so much to tell you. I just had a dream-"  
  
Dascha smiled knowingly, "Ivy and Chris in the kitchen?"  
  
Geniveve nodded in an astonished sort of way and Dascha merely smirked, "I was there, too."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "Are you okay? Should I go get Ioreth?"  
  
Dascha shook her head, "No, not yet."  
  
Geniveve helped her to sit up in her bed and propped her feet up, "Is that better?"  
  
Dascha sighed with relief, "Much."  
  
Geniveve nodded and sat beside her friend; "Dascha, we need to talk. I have to apologize."  
  
Dascha wrinkled her brow, "For what?"  
  
Geniveve collected her thoughts and realized how painful it was to let go, "It was so stupid of me to get angry with you. I was so selfish, Dascha. I want you to be happy. If it is adventure you want, then I want it for you. You are my best friend; my sister. Please forgive me."  
  
Dascha smiled faintly, "Thank you, Gen. But I was stupid too. I was jealous, no?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No."  
  
Dascha chuckled, "I was jealous of you and Legolas. I was jealous that I no have something or someone else here."  
  
"So what are your plans now? I mean, when you heal."  
  
Dascha sighed, "I think I will take Ireth and travel. I want to see all of Middle-Earth."  
  
Geniveve sat silently for a moment and then spoke; "Who knows what you'll find. It does sound nice, Dascha."  
  
Dascha nodded, "It does. What about you Gen? What are your plans?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "I think that I'd like to stay in one place for awhile. After the war, I'd like to be as calm and peaceful as I can. Perhaps write. My fingers have been itching to do that."  
  
"What about Legolas?"  
  
Geniveve felt her ears turn pink, "He fits in there, too. I just want him with me."  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Geniveve helped Ioreth change Dascha's dressings and brought her food, for she had not eaten in quite some time. Ioreth gave Geniveve a new dress, this one a light brown and as plain and unornamented as the first.  
  
After she changed, Geniveve sat with Dascha for awhile. Dascha was progressing well. Ioreth praised Aragorn's use of athelas for the miraculous turnarounds of Faramir, Eowyn, Merry and Dascha. Overall, though, Ioreth just praised Aragorn.  
  
Dascha pulled herself up slowly with help from Geniveve and remarked, "Where is Eowyn?"  
  
Geniveve smiled, "Down the hall. She is doing well; her left arm is broken and she wishes not to be trapped here."  
  
Dascha sighed, "I understand. I can no sit in bed much longer."  
  
Geniveve looked around; "Shall I go ask Ioreth if you can take walks? Or at least attempt to with my aid?"  
  
Dascha nodded, "Would you? I think that would help."  
  
Geniveve stood and gave her friend a cockeyed smile; "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."  
  
She walked out the door and down the corridor. Before she made it to the end, she ran into a tall figure. Geniveve steadied herself and apologized, "I am sorry. I didn't see anyone there."  
  
She looked up and met a familiar face; a face that resembled that of Boromir's. Geniveve shook her head in shame, "Forgive me, Lord Faramir. I should've been more attentive."  
  
Faramir waved his hand, "Please do not apologize, lady. I should've been paying attention as well."  
  
She gave a small smile and Faramir gave Geniveve a nod and she went on her way to find Ioreth.  
  
~~  
  
After four days and hours of incessant badgering, Ioreth finally consented Geniveve to assist Dascha on short walks through the corridors. She wrapped Dascha in a cloak and allowed her to lean all of her weight on Geniveve.  
  
As they set out into the hall, Dascha made her way very slowly; finding that her muscles had slightly atrophied. Geniveve held Dascha steadily and they spoke in hushed tones about Gondor and the weather. They walked past the walls, and it was there that Dascha bid them to stop.  
  
"Who is that with Eowyn? He looks so much like-"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Like Boromir? That is his brother, Faramir."  
  
Dascha continued to watch Eowyn and Faramir talking. Geniveve's heart dropped, knowing that Dascha was remembering Boromir. She pulled Dascha forward as Eowyn and Faramir continued on.  
  
Dascha remained quiet the rest of the afternoon. Geniveve used the silence to collect her thoughts and look out the window to the darkening sky. Legolas was fighting out there in the evil land with Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Eomer. Such great men were not seen in her world; and if such men did appear, they were seen only every few decades, if not centuries.  
  
Geniveve felt a huge sigh fill her lungs. Dascha broke from her reverie and turned to her friend; "You're worried, no?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Yes. What if something goes wrong? What if something changes? What if us being here results in a huge cosmic shift?"  
  
Dascha shook her head; "Legolas will be fine. He is a warrior."  
  
~~  
  
Two days later, the sky broke clear and new. Great eagles flew above Minas Tirith bringing the good news of the coming of the king. It was over. Geniveve's heart lifted, for the darkness had cleared.  
  
Nearly to weeks later, Minas Tirith bustled with excitement as the people decorated and made the city festive. Legolas sent word to Geniveve and Dascha, asking them to come to the Field of Cormallen. Geniveve hurried to Eowyn's room and knocked on the door. Eowyn answered quickly and smiled at Geniveve, "Hello, Evangeline! You look like you are about to burst!"  
  
Geniveve smiled, "Indeed I am. I just received word from Legolas. Are you going to Cormallen?"  
  
Eowyn shook her head negatively, "No. Though, Eomer begs me to."  
  
Geniveve looked confused, "Why not? You should be there. You killed the Witch-King. I on the other hand have done nothing."  
  
Eowyn shook her head again, "Evangeline, it is not about what I have done."  
  
Geniveve was hit by the realization moments later; "It's Aragorn."  
  
Eowyn's shoulders drooped with the mention of his name. Geniveve sighed, "It's alright. I understand, yet I wish you would come."  
  
Eowyn turned smoothly, "I shall help you both get ready. It will be quite formal."  
  
Geniveve smacked her hand to her forehead and looked down to the brown dress she was wearing, "I can't go in this! All I have is a white one just like it. Everything else I own is at Edoras."  
  
Eowyn smiled, "That will never do. I shall speak with Ioreth and the warden. Perhaps they could send for some gowns."  
  
As Eowyn reached for the door, Geniveve followed her like a lost puppy. Ioreth nodded happily when Eowyn inquired it of her, "Never you mind, Lady Eowyn. You and Lady Evangeline will be well taken care of-"  
  
Eowyn waved her hand at the older woman; "Oh you mean Lady Evangeline and Telvilya. I shan't be going."  
  
Ioreth looked concerned, "But King Eomer, your brother, sent word."  
  
Eowyn chuckled, "Indeed. I sent word back to the King, my brother, informing him that I would not be in attendance in Cormallen. Evangeline and Telvilya will be awaiting the gowns. Thank you very much, Ioreth for your help and concern."  
  
Geniveve followed Eowyn back to her quarters, "Thank you, Eowyn."  
  
Eowyn gave her a small smile and stepped inside, "They will be coming with the gowns soon, Evangeline. I will come in an hour or so."  
  
Geniveve nodded and Eowyn returned to her quarters. As Geniveve walked back to her own, two older women appeared at the top of the stairs carrying armfuls of gowns.  
  
~~  
  
An hour later, Dascha and Geniveve sifted through the ten gowns discerningly. Each of them had five gowns from which to choose from. Geniveve decided on a silver-gray gown that hung slightly off her shoulders. It was thickly adorned with embroidery in lovely, intricate designs. One of the seamstresses pulled the top of Geniveve's hair back and wove through the braids fine, silver ribbons and left the rest hanging wavy and free down her back.  
  
Dascha chose a plum colored gown with flared, satin-like sleeves. She wore her hair loose and it hung below her shoulders. Dascha had healed quickly, much more quickly than Ioreth had anticipated. She walked slowly, with a noticeable limp; however, she was on the mend.  
  
As the seamstresses left, they told the girls to keep the rest of the gowns for the events to come. Geniveve smiled and thanked them. Suddenly, Eowyn walked through the door and smiled, "You both look radiant. Ioreth did not fail us."  
  
Geniveve walked to Eowyn's side, "Are you sure you won't come?"  
  
Eowyn nodded, "I am sure. Now you both must go. You will see me when you return."  
  
Geniveve picked up the hem of her dress and took Dascha's arm to assist her in walking. She gave one last look to Eowyn, who merely nodded. Geniveve nodded in return and then led Dascha out the door.  
  
~~  
  
As Geniveve and Dascha entered the field, they were welcomed by sweet scents; a clear running stream and trees freckled with red blossoms on the branches. Geniveve took notice of all of the guards lined on both sides and the pageantry of the day.  
  
Dascha pulled at Geniveve's sleeve, "There they are."  
  
Geniveve followed Dascha's eyes to see Eomer, Gimli and Legolas standing where Aragorn sat on a throne holding his sword. Geniveve's eyes rested on Legolas, who was adorned in a silver-blue tunic. He looked quite different to her; yet he wore the same expression of calm and gentleness. She wished to run to him, but could not leave Dascha unassisted.  
  
As they neared, Geniveve's pulse pounded in her temples with anticipation. Soon, they were standing before them and Geniveve smiled brightly. All eyes in the group turned to Dascha and Geniveve. Legolas smiled at her warmly and then wordlessly took a step towards her. Geniveve took his face in her hands; "You're back."  
  
A tear rolled down her right cheek and she brushed it away, "I'm back. The War is over."  
  
Legolas pulled her to him and they embraced. Geniveve sighed deep with relief and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. Now she felt at home; at ease. Legolas kissed her brow and laughed tenderly, "Don't fret, melamin. I am not going anywhere."  
  
She smiled blissfully and pulled away. Gimli laughed loudly, "Lassie! You are a sight for sore eyes! I hope that you'll be joining us when we eat!"  
  
Geniveve chuckled and bent carefully to pat his shoulder, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
As she straightened, she found herself toe to toe with King Eomer, who appraised her carefully; "The dwarf is right. A sight for sore eyes, indeed."  
  
Geniveve blushed and bowed her head, "My lord, I am glad to see you."  
  
Eomer nodded, "You and Telvilya both look well. May I inquire of my sister? Why did she not come down to the field today?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "She would not tell me my lord. However, she refused to come."  
  
Eomer fell silent with concern and Geniveve took her place between Legolas and Dascha. Legolas turned to her and whispered, "We have much to speak of, Geniveve."  
  
Geniveve looked worriedly at him, "What's wrong?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and smiled, "No, Geniveve it is nothing back. No ill tidings."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."  
  
Suddenly, Gandalf appeared with two small forms following him. Geniveve squinted against the sun and gasped with recognition. It was Frodo and Sam. Geniveve smiled brightly for she had thought about Sam frequently and the task he had set forth on with Frodo.  
  
As the hobbits entered the field, the crowd began to cheer loudly. Geniveve smiled as the hobbits stood in awe of Aragorn on his throne and sang the song of their journey to those that looked on. When the celebration in the field ended, Geniveve left Legolas and Dascha's sides to see the hobbits.  
  
As they followed Gandalf to where the meal was to be, Geniveve called after them; "Frodo! Sam!"  
  
The hobbits looked up, shocked by the familiar voice. She ran to them excitedly and fell on her knees before them. Sam's eyes widened at the woman before them and he stammered, "Lady Geniveve? Is it truly you? I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
Geniveve nodded and took him by the shoulders; "It is truly I, Samwise. I am so happy to see you here! I thought about the both of you all of the time!"  
  
She pulled him close to her and hugged him tight. Sam sighed thickly, "I thought I'd never see anything again; and now I see you. It is a happy moment, but you have changed since Lothlorien."  
  
She pulled back and looked at him in reverence, "I think we all have."  
  
She kissed his cheeks and turned to Frodo who looked pale and thin, "Frodo, you've done it. You're a true hero. You were in my heart since the last I saw you."  
  
Frodo nodded wearily, "Thank you, milady."  
  
As she kissed Frodo's brow and stood before them, Gandalf approached smiling, "Ah, Lady Geniveve. I see you have welcomed your friends."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "Almost."  
  
She walked up to the wizard and threw her arms about him and embraced him. The wizard chuckled happily and patted her gently on the back. As she released Gandalf, she saw Eomer, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas (who assisted Dascha in walking) approaching quickly.  
  
Aragorn smiled, "It is good to see Lady Dascha on the mend. And you Lady Geniveve, have grown lovelier with happiness."  
  
Geniveve blushed lightly, "Thank you, my lord."  
  
Gandalf offered Dascha his arm, "May I assist you to the meal, Lady Dascha? I think that Legolas's arm is needed elsewhere."  
  
Dascha nodded and hobbled to Gandalf as Geniveve attached herself to Legolas's side. As they walked, she clutched his hand gently. She did not speak, she only smiled.  
  
~~  
  
After eating in the hall and merrily talking with the reunited friends, Geniveve went outside for fresh air; hoping that Legolas would follow soon after. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, not the quiet ones she associated with the Elf. As she spun on her heel she found King Eomer before her.  
  
Geniveve looked flustered, "My lord, I thought you were-"  
  
Eomer sighed roughly, "Such formalities, Evangeline? Or shall I call you Geniveve? I find it odd that you embrace the others with wide open arms while I am held at a distance."  
  
Geniveve looked flabbergasted, "I'm sorry, my lord, forgive me."  
  
Eomer stepped close to her, "I wish for you to call me Eomer."  
  
Geniveve swallowed hard, "But you are King Eomer. I did not embrace Aragorn or call him by that name because he too is a king. I thought that it would be improper."  
  
Eomer took her hands in his, "Lady, I have thought about nothing but you for weeks-even during battle. Even though you love Legolas, even though you claim immortality; when I saw you in the field today, I knew my heart was lost. I cannot rid you from my head or my heart. The mere idea of you shall haunt me."  
  
Geniveve stood frozen; such words have never been spoken to her. Thunderstruck, Geniveve stammered, "I-I don't understand. What would you have me do?"  
  
Eomer pulled her to him by the waist, his handsome face shadowed by the night sky; but she could still see the look in his eyes. Eomer's hands traveled to the small of her back, keeping her securely pressed against his torso. He pleaded with her, "Come to Edoras with me. Marry me and be my queen. Love me, Evangeline, and I will not fail you. I would risk anything to spend my days with you; to have you as a wife, queen, confidant, lover and mother to my heirs."  
  
Geniveve felt sick, this talk was scaring her. Her vision blurred and her mind was besieged.  
  
Eomer pleaded again, "Say something. Say anything."  
  
Geniveve remained silent and in complete shock.  
  
Eomer pulled her more tightly and searched her eyes desperately; "Do you not care for me at all?"  
  
Geniveve cocked her head; "I care for you, Eomer, just not in the ways you wish me to."  
  
Hope flickered in Eomer's eyes and he lowered his face to hers, "If you care for me you could love me. Why will you not allow yourself to?"  
  
Geniveve sighed and try to escape from his grasp, but he would not relent, "Because you deserve better than me. If I were mortal you would be a better choice, but I would still love Legolas. I could never let him give up his immortality. Even if I could bring myself to love you, Eomer, it would not be true and therefore unfair to you. Imagine how our lives would be if I gave it all away? If I leave him his heart would break and he would die. Then, guilt-stricken, I would ride to Edoras and marry you; bear your children. I would watch you age and eventually die and see the deaths of our children, their children and so on and so forth. My great love would be dead as well as my husband and my children. I would have no one. If I left him, Eomer, it would kill my spirit and you would have naught but my shell. I will never betray him. He loves me and I him. I regret even pondering the scenario or speaking such terrible words."  
  
Eomer still held her close, "What shall I do to prove myself to you?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "I would have you do nothing but let this go. You and Legolas have forged a friendship the same that I have with your sister and you. Please do not give me this choice, you will only end up hurt. I care for you Eomer, but only as a dear friend. Is that not enough?"  
  
Eomer shook his head; "It will never be enough. My dreams are plagued by you and my lips-"  
  
Geniveve caught the curious look in his eyes and tried to gently push him away. Eomer kept one arm around her tightly and raised his free hand and traced an invisible line along her neck. She recoiled firmly, though he still bent his head to kiss the right side of her neck beneath her ear. His beard prickled against her skin as he gently kissed her. As Geniveve worked to get herself free, Eomer's hand tangled itself in her hair, thus hampering her escape.  
  
Eomer raised his head slowly and met her eyes; "Perhaps I should take you away from here tonight. You would change your mind in time."  
  
Geniveve looked at him in complete horror; "You wouldn't do that. Please, Eomer, listen to what you are saying."  
  
Eomer looked to her sadly and then captured her mouth roughly with his own. Geniveve could not return the kiss. She would not return the kiss. When Eomer finally released her he looked her deep in the eyes, "You're right, I should not. It would not be a good move politically. And it will be much more satisfying when you come to me freely and return my kiss."  
  
Geniveve felt tears rushing down her cheeks as he stalked off back into the hall. She fell on the ground and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Geniveve looked to the stars above her and waited for some kind of sign or guidance to be blessed upon her.  
  
~~  
  
A/N- A little disclaimer about Eomer. I really like him as a character and now that I have move past the conflict with the War and the Ring; I thought I should play with him a bit more. At one point I thought about Geniveve losing her memory and ending up with Eomer instead of Legolas. Just a thought and it would probably never come into fruition. Eomer isn't dangerous, in the next chapter we will see things from his POV and find out that this night he had too much ale and spoke things that he knew he should repress. He is a good guy-never you worry. It's conflict for the sake of conflict. Trouble in paradise as it were. I also hope to whip up someone for Dascha and a few of her own adventures. Please let me know what you think! Please Read and Review! 


End file.
